The Reunion
by Dracomancer
Summary: After their last meeting upon the defeat of Sanctus, months had pass by and Nero comes upon finding Dante again, but his reasons for coming don't stem from just curiosity, but a desire.
1. Passing By

**Passing By**

It had been a while since they had last spoken, had last met; their previous goodbye ending from a battle to save the world once again from the hordes of demons and imbeciles that claim to be gods. Even though it was just a gift, Dante had given Yamato to Nero, the one and only beloved weapon of his brother Vergil. He had given it away, but for a much _deeper reason,_ a reason he would reveal in time. Despite this reason however, it was like it he was giving his sword back to his brother Vergil. It was like Dante had a brother once again, a chance to set things differently than what had happened over 20 years ago. For Nero, the sword constantly reminded him of that man, a man named Dante, the devil hunter and son of Sparda. Nero loved Kyrie, but he wanted to see him again, the man who looked so much like himself, acted like himself, and even had the same cocky attitude.

It took a lot of time of searching, but with determination and patience Nero came upon a shop. It wasn't like any ordinary shop. It had a title to it, glowing a reddish color that beheld the name _Devil May Cry._ Normally Nero would ignore such a simple sign, but not this time. Something intrigued him about it, something he couldn't put his finger on.

"Heh, not a bad name…for a _shop._"

It was then he remembered words he had uttered to Dante once after one of their fights as a flashback sputtered through his mind.

_"Dante huh? Not a bad name," He stated to the man. "Neither is yours," the devil hunter responded in subtlety._

The memory he felt was so strange and at such weird timing and it was then he couldn't shake the feeling that this was where he was supposed to be. This was where the devil's lair stood. In his usual cocky attitude he strutted down the street, carrying his sword, Red Queen, and his gun, Blue Rose; both weapons being of formidable power, but not enough to handle Dante's level. However, they could still put up a good fight. The sun was already setting in the sky, leaving the building's sign glowing with intense luminosity. Nero finally approached the door, hesitating to open it at first, but then with one prideful push, he pressed against the door as he slowly walked inside. He was hoping to see ever familiar red, but instead he was greeted with the dark dusty browns of the shop, no one appearing to be around. Despite his gut feeling, he still wasn't sure if this was truly Dante's home.

"Is anyone here?" he asked audibly, but there was no answer.

Closing the door behind him he walked around gazing at the numerous Devil Arms hanging on the wall, the cheaply sitting desk with a simple picture resting on the corner of it. Curious, Nero went over to the desk to look at the picture. It was of a beautiful woman with blonde hair adorned with a black dress and red shawl that clung gently around the woman's neck. Surprisingly, Nero found himself a bit envious. The envy was out of place and rather random he felt as he still doubted the legitimacy of his hunch. Where was the man in red? Where was this famous devil hunter they called Dante?

"Heh, guess it's a girlfriend," he stated with slight irritation as he placed the picture frame back down.

"_Actually_ that's my mother you're looking at."

A chill went up the boy's spine to the sudden sound of a familiar voice. He quickly looked towards the stairway to find a man in crimson red standing at the bottom of it. It took a moment for his mind to register who the man was as he spoke out his name, "Dante."

The devil hunter chuckled as he sarcastically replied, "Heh, you know, didn't anyone ever tell you to knock, kid?"

Nero cocked an eyebrow, a little turned off being called a kid again as it seemed to be the devil hunter's favorite pet name for him. He was not amused.

"Teh, you're never going to stop calling me that are you?" he asked rhetorically.

"Not in your life time kid," Dante replied with a smirk.

"Then I guess it would only be fitting to call you _old man_," Nero retorted with a cocky chuckle.

"Heh, would rather have me call you rookie?" Dante asked in sarcasm as he ventured to the kitchen for a slice of cold pizza left over from the night before.

"If nature happens to call, it's in the back. I'd tell you to make yourself at home, but looks like you've already done that."

Dante took a bite of his pizza as he easily scarfed it down like it was water. He practically lived off of the greasy substance. Dante plopped himself on the couch putting his legs up and folding his arms back behind his head as he gazed up at the ceiling and yawned.

"So what brings you here? Missed me already?" he asked the kid playfully.

Nero suddenly blushed at the statement. He knew Dante was being sarcastic, but ironically he _did_ miss Dante since they last talked.

"Heh, sure, whatever you say. Nice place. It's got an interesting name no doubt," Nero stated as he went about the room looking at its other contents.

"Thanks," Dante replied with another yawn.

It had been a long day already since he had recently came back from a fight with another local demon running amuck.

"How'd you come up with the name?"

Dante cocked an eyebrow throwing a glance at the kid as he watched him walk about the room.

"Let's just say a lady inspired the name, and thus it stuck."

Nero chuckled, "Heh, okay if you call that an answer."

"Well speaking of answers, you didn't answer _my question._ Why did you come here kid?"

Nero then looked at Dante and locked onto hunter's gaze. Although both of them nearly had the same eye color, it's quite hard to gaze into Dante's eyes and not get lost in them. Nero quickly averted his gaze randomly around the room, not wanting to keep eye contact as he chuckled a little, not knowing what to say.

"Heh, now that you mention it, I'm not really sure why I came."

"Well you must have had some reason. I mean…" suddenly Dante got off the couch as he stood but a couple of feet away from Nero, raising his arms and hands in response "…I'm the only one here. Which means you _did_ come here to see me. I'm touched." He spoke sarcastically, placing a hand over his heart to match the sarcasm, but at the same time he said it with a hint of sincerity. "Missed ol' Dante huh?"

Nero smiled a little as he replied with the same tone of sarcasm, "Don't waste your breathe."

Dante chuckled as he retorted, "A punk as usual. Reminds me of someone I know."

He was speaking of himself of course as he cupped his chin with his thumb and index finger in an L shape as he darted his eyes slightly to the side, giving off a nice profile.

"Yeah I bet," Nero agreed.

"Didn't take you very long to find me," Dante said.

"Depending on how badly I want to find something, I can usually find it within a relative period of time."

"Do you now?" Dante asked in rhetorical intrigue. He then sat at his desk as he propped his feet up on it, picking up a magazine and started reading it. "If you're looking for a job you can forget it. I tend to work alone."

Nero turned his head and looked at Dante for a moment as he asked, "What about those girls I've seen you with?"

Dante turned a page of his magazine as he replied, "Ha, ha, who, Trish and Lady? Nah, they tend to go about their own business."

"I see. We'll I'm not looking for a job. Just in the area I guess," Nero replied, letting out a deep exhale.

"In the area? Fortuna is a tad bit far away for it to be _just in the area._ You sure you didn't have a reason for coming?"

Before Nero answered he caught Dante's gaze once more, Dante's eyes just barely peeking over the top of the magazine he was reading. And once again Nero blushed as he averted his eyes away again, scratching the tip of his nose gently in nervousness.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were blushing. I didn't think you were the blushing kind, kid."

Nero turned his back to Dante and went over to sit on the couch, crossing his legs and resting his right arm on the couch's arm and resting his other one on the back of the couch keeping his head turned to the right, gazing upon the entrance. He wondered if maybe he should leave, but Dante already knew Nero's reason for coming. It was plainly obvious from Nero's nervous gestures to the plain blushing on Nero's face. He just smirked warmly and placed the magazine on the desk as he got up and walked over to the front of his desk and leaned against it with his arms folded while gazing upon Nero. He was quite the looker, so young and brash, like Dante was looking at a younger version of himself. He smiled warmly, cocking an eyebrow as Nero was still keeping his gaze away.

"So how long have you actually been here?"

"Kind of funny you ask that. I'm not too sure myself honestly. I don't usually care to keep track of the time, but I could imagine it's been 10 something odd years."

Nero was a bit surprised. 10 years? He thought a devil hunter like Dante wouldn't settle down for so long and all by himself. He couldn't help but wonder if loneliness ever bothered Dante, or maybe the devil hunter wasn't as alone as he imagined him to be. Nero sighed slightly, trying to pinpoint where his feelings truly lied. He wasn't sure what he wanted or if he really came just to see Dante at all.

"Looks like you've got something on your mind. Care to share it?" He asked playfully.

Nero looked at him briefly and then away as he replied, "I…uh…ah forget it. It's getting late. I should probably head back."

Nero slowly got up as he adjusted his jacket a little. It was bothering him since he had worn it all day, but Dante wasn't convinced.

"Wo, what's the hurry? You didn't come all this way just for a brief chat?"

Still adjusting his coat, Nero looked at Dante once more, but this time he couldn't take his gaze away from Dante's as their eyes locked, blushing again.


	2. Dominance

**Dominance**

"I think you had something _else_ in mind," Dante insisted.

"Kh, what's that supposed to mean?" Nero replied in annoyance.

The lad was becoming rather agitated as he was quite temperamental, but at the same time he was nervous. Who wouldn't be? He was after all in the presence of a son of Sparda. Dante began to approach him as Nero took a step back, but forgetting the couch was behind him, he bumped against it, lost his balance and practically slammed right back into it. Taken a little by surprise he adjusted his sitting position only to quickly look up to find Dante leaning over above him. Dante had his hands now on either side of Nero's head just leaving barely any room between them both. This made Nero more nervous as he became a little angered.

"You got something you wanna tell me, kid?"

Nero gritted his teeth as he warned, "Stop calling me kid."

Dante smirked in reply, "Not a chance."

The devil hunter slowly drew in closer, but Nero quickly punched at Dante. Such a simple punch however barely fazed Dante as he slowly looked back over at Nero and just smiled. He began to draw in once more as Nero tried to punch Dante again, but the devil hunter caught the punch by grabbing Nero's arm and holding down his other arm, clamped down to the couch.

"Heh, not very good etiquette for someone who just let you in his own home. If it's a fight you want, we can take it outside."

Nero became riled as he commanded, "Bastard! Let me go!"

The lad was no push over as he began to push Dante back, but that only gave Dante more reason to hold down a tighter grip as he flipped Nero on his back and held him down by sitting on top of him, keeping one of Nero's arms pinned against his back.

"Phew! Getting a little warm in here don't cha think?"

Nero's tone easily became louder as he belted out, "Damn it! Is this some sort of joke or something?!"

Dante cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "I don't know. You don't seem to be resisting that much. Maybe we should turn things up a notch."

Suddenly Dante held down Nero's head with one hand as he quickly stripped off Nero's coat with his other and threw it to the floor.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!"

"Wo, calm down kid. Not like I'm gonna to bite yah."

Nero's lower body was between Dante's legs now, making the boy extremely nervous and angry as he tried to fight Dante off. With both his arms free he tried to push up, but the devil hunter quickly nailed him back down with his arm, pinning both Nero's hands above his head with his other hand. Nero was practically panting now and angry, his thoughts running wild with what Dante was going to do next.

"You can go the easy way or you can go the hard way. It's your call, kid."

Nero breathed heavily under Dante's weight, but slowly began to calm down as he felt the warmth from Dante's body at the same time. When the silver haired hunter felt less restraint from Nero he loosened his grip, but only slightly so as not to lose the upper hand. He repositioned himself so that Nero wasn't so pushed down by his weight, placing Nero's lower torso between his legs as Dante gently sat on top. Then with a gentle hand, he began to slip his hand underneath Nero's red jacket, stroking his back. Nero gasped at the sudden move as Dante could feel the boy's muscles tighten under his touch. In a calm voice he leaned over slightly and spoke into Nero's ear.

"Relax. Just you and me. I'm not going to hurt you."

Dante leaned back once more and began to slowly stroke lad's back up and down his spine as he felt Nero's muscles loosen a little under his touch. His breathing became much calmer too as he showed less resistance under Dante's grip on his hands. After some time of gentle stroking Nero finally calmed down, but despite the gentleness, he struggled on the inside. This was just too _weird._ What the hell was Dante doing anyway? What was the purpose of all this? And why the hell was the man sitting on top of him?

"You cooled off yet kid?"

Those words, Nero had heard them before. He remembered now, when it was the second time he and Dante had fought, when Dante wanted the Yamato back. And then he began to remember the anger he felt as well, especially how easily Dante had gained the upper hand, but more irritatingly enough, how Dante had been playing with him from the beginning.

_"What's the matter? Why the glare?"…"It looks like you've been just playing with me from the beginning."_

Remembering his anger, feeling Dante's grip much looser, he figured he had a chance to get free as he suddenly sprung up, lunging his head back and smashing into Dante's nose as he was able to knock the man off of himself and freed from the couch, dashing across the room to his sword as he lunged into a battle stance. Dante just smirked and laughed a bit as he slowly got off the couch and grabbed his own sword nearby, wiping the small trickle of blood that had leaked its way out of his nose.

"Heh, not bad. I'd say you're getting better."

"Kh, I'd say you were a _little distracted_, old man."

"Tch, you could say that."

"This time you won't get the upper hand!"

Nero then twisted his sword's handle as it charged like a car engine's roar.

"A challenge huh? Sounds exciting. Not much space in here but I think that will come to my advantage," Dante stated with a cocky attitude.

"Bastard!" Nero belted in irritation.

"Come on kid, I don't got all night. Let's get this party started!"

And with one dash, Nero thrust his sword straight towards Dante's chest, but the crimson hunter quickly countered with a downward strike to knock Nero's attack to the ground and then twisting his blade and slicing it upwards toward Nero's face. The young silver haired lad barely dodged, giving Dante a chance for an attack as he round house kicked Nero straight into the couch again.

"Kh, damn couch!"

"Heh, heh, hey, give it some slack. That couch just broke your fall."

Nero shook his head from the impact, "You did that on purpose!"

"Well a host has to make sure his guests are _comfortable_. Isn't that right?"

Without hesitation Dante swung his sword and held it inches from Nero's chest, leaving Nero stuck on the couch once more, but unlike last time, Nero still had his arms free. Without a moment's notice Nero swung his sword, knocking Dante's sword sideways, pulling off the same move and round house kicking Dante's head to the right as Dante fell to the ground, but instead of jumping on top and punching the hell out of him, Nero grabbed the man with a long range devil bringer attack and slammed him up and down onto the floor. With one final throw he threw Dante across the room, knocking the devil hunter up against the wall. And just before Dante hit the floor Nero simultaneously threw his Red Queen hoping to stab Dante through the chest like he did the first time, but he made one error of mistake. For you see, Dante still had his sword in hand, and instead of letting himself get stabbed, he caught Nero's sword and peacefully landed to the ground, now holding both Rebellion and Red Queen.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

Dante chuckled as he bantered, "So much for getting the upper hand, huh kid?"

Nero didn't like this one bit, but he wasn't without a weapon for he still had the Yamato in his possession. He quickly summoned it as it flashed forth with light.

"You know, I would have preferred you _not_ to use my brother's sword for such a trivial fight."

Nero retorted in anger, "Then give me my sword back!"

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen," Dante replied casually.

With Yamato's long range attacks, he swung Yamato in such a way that it made a crossing pattern that sliced through the air and towards Dante. Using Rebellion, the devil hunter blocked the attack and then somersaulted into the air, landing inches in front of Nero. Not giving the boy a chance to counter attack, Dante quickly stabbed both swords downwards, using them as lever to launch himself at Nero, kneeing him in the stomach so hard it knocked Nero to his knees as the boy coughed out blood, but the lad quickly recovered in anger as he launched a massive upper cut that almost got the best of Dante. Despite the well placed move, a son of Sparda was not someone to be toyed with as he quickly caught Nero's uppercut, using the force from Nero's punch to quickly throw him across the room and into the wall, giving him ample seconds to grab his Pandora suitcase, transform it into 2 gigantic triple spinning blades and swung them in such a way that they landed under both Nero's arms to keep him pinned against the wall as he hung there.

Nero underestimated Dante's power as he began to feel the after effects of man having previously kneed him in the stomach as he coughed up a bit more blood.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a devil arm. The look suits you."

"Kh! Go blow yourself!"

Nero panted as he was stuck up there, but only a few feet above the ground putting him at the _perfect height_. Dante approached Nero and gazed up at his newly prized devil arm that hung there like a trophy on a mantle. He just smirked while placing his hands on his hips, staring up at the boy.

"Hey kid, don't tell me you're going to give up already."

Nero closed his eyes shut tight, not wanting to look the man in the eyes.

"I…eh…didn't come here…to…fight."

"I know," Dante agreed.

Despite how knocked out of breath Nero was, he was starting to catch onto what Dante really wanted from him. The thought sent a chill up his spine, but he wasn't about to give in just yet. He quickly put up one of his knees and dug it into Dante's chest in a means to keep the man off of him, but that wasn't about to stop ol' Dante as he gently stroked Nero's thigh.

"Like putting up a fight don't you? That's okay. The place is trashed, but it least it ain't boring."

"You didn't give me much choice," Nero scoffed.

Before Nero could say another word, Dante moved in closer, curling Nero's legs around his hips as he slowly unzipped Nero's pants and began to dig a little _deeper_, finding his way to Nero's _softer side._ The boy gasped in anger, blushing ferociously. No way in hell he wanted to be touched by Dante like that, not by some dirty old man that got some sick pleasure out of this.

"S-S-STOP!" the boy yelled in a stammer.

Being the gentleman that he was, Dante naturally stopped as he looked up at his new prey. Nero was panting slightly, his head faced upward, and eyes closed tightly as he was still trying to get a breath from being kneed in the gut earlier.

"What's the matter kid? Can't take it?"

Nero shot a glare at Dante but only briefly as he closed his eyes tightly again, feeling the pain in his stomach. Had he been any normal human being, a knee to the stomach from a son of Sparda would have knocked him unconscious, but Nero was no ordinary being.

"P-Please, let me down."

Dante smiled and obliged, "Alright, only because you said the magic word."

He took out one of the blades as it fell to the ground with a large clang, letting Nero landing to the ground as he leaned against the wall, holding his stomach slightly. Exhausted from the pain mixed with the confusion of his emotions he started to fall over, but only to be leaning into Dante's arm. Realizing that he hadn't fallen to the ground, he looked up at Dante as his anger subsided quickly from gazing into the devil hunter's icy blue eyes and finding a strange calming comfort in them.


	3. We'll Meet Again

**We'll Meet Again**

As they locked gaze a gentle silence fell between Dante and Nero as a warmth in the air began to form.

"You sure you want to leave?" Nero wanted to answer no, but he couldn't help but be silenced by the moment.

"Heh, I'll take that as a no," Dante spoke for the boy as he moved in on Nero, gently keeping Nero against the wall as he moved his leg in between Nero's, keeping the boy slightly sitting onto his leg. Brushing up against Dante's leg began to arouse Nero ever so slightly as Dante began to gently stroke his hand up the boy's side. After a moment of strokes, Dante moved his hand up under Nero's shirt. The boy naturally reacted to the move, grabbing onto the devil hunter's arm to stop him, but then the devil hunter brought the lad closer to himself as he used his other hand to slowly draw closer by pulling the lad's hip against his own. Nero's will still wanted him to fight, to push away as he placed his other hand against Dante's chest and began to push against him, but Dante didn't want to give in as he pushed in _even closer_ to Nero, rubbing the boy's groin against his leg a bit harder, causing Nero to lose his sight of pushing Dante away as he panted slightly from the rubbing.

However, instead of pushing the hunter away further, he began to draw the man inward, wrapping his arms around the elder's back, grasping onto his jacket as Dante was now leaning into Nero's neck, ever so close to each other's body. Nero could feel the hot air seep from Dante's mouth onto his neck, the breathing hot and tingling against his skin. Becoming more enticed, Nero let go of Dante's other arm and kept his arms wrapped around Dante's neck as the man placed one hand under Nero's buttocks to help cup in his weight. Taking his other hand and cupping it under Nero's thigh to help dig into him even deeper, hey gently began to rub against each other, Nero slowly riding upon Dante's leg as the warmth between them intensified from such a simple action of arousal. With each bump and grind Nero became aroused as he panted even more, the bulge in his pants becoming tighter.

But as all sex partners know, even the slightest orgasm can take the greatest energy out of even the most energetic of individuals. And it wasn't long until Nero began to become limper as Dante felt Nero's weight increase and seeing how his newly prized devil arm was falling into him, he gently picked Nero up and carried him over to the couch and laid him down. Seeing how it was getting a bit warmer, Dante shed his coat and gloves and his belts so as not to cause discomfort. When he was done undressing a bit he came to over to Nero and began to undress him as well. The silver haired lad was a bit too tired to notice at first, but then he felt the cool air draft upon his skin as he finally noticed Dante removing his shoes and then moved up to removing his vest. Once more, as Dante expected, Nero began to resist, but ever so slightly, but before Nero had a chance to stop Dante from removing his shirt, the man took one of his hands and stroked along his stomach as the lad felt electrified by the touch.

"Heh, you know you're starting to become predictable."

Nero panted more as his shirt was finally removed and stripped to the floor, leaving him just in his jeans and socks now, feeling the cool air against his chest, but simultaneously the warmth from Dante's hands stroking along his sides. Then Dante began to move his hand downward, Nero's pants already unzipped from earlier. He could feel the tip of Nero's head, feeling soft, but hard and firm on the shaft as Dante began to stroke up and down. Nero was immediately taken by the move as he gasped out loud, but quickly covered his mouth so as not to make so much noise. Momentarily kicking off his own shoes, Dante slid his body slightly under Nero's, pulling Nero closer to him to keep him warm, cupping one arm under Nero's upper torso while tantalizing Nero with his other hand _down below_. With each stroke and each grab it enticed Nero as he couldn't help now but to grasp onto Dante, panting harder and breathing deeper as the hunter's scent filled his nostrils, helping him to relax.

With each passing minute the pressure began to build, the peak of the lad's emotions grasping onto him from inside until finally they erupted and it flowed out from him in one final instant of satisfaction, and with it, all his anger, aggression, modesty and energy dissipated leaving him limp in Dante's arms.

"Heh, you okay kid?" Dante asked, satisfied with the boy's reaction.

"Y-Yeah," the boy responded in a panted whisper.

Nero was too exhausted to talk or even react at this point as he inched in a bit closer to Dante, feeling the warmth from his body. Not wanting to exhaust him any longer, Dante removed his hand and grabbed a tissue nearby to wipe what he could of the boy's juices. It was then however, that the boy whispered Dante's name as the devil hunter looked down upon the boy and smiled. Nero looked up, but not directly into Dante's eyes, just to where he was staring at Dante's lips and then he unexpectedly pulled Dante into a deep kiss as their tongues danced together, mixing saliva with the emotion of desire and need. As their kissing became more heated Dante slipped his hand back down, gently tugging Nero's pants down, but if there was one thing Nero wasn't ready for, was exactly _that_ as he quickly grabbed Dante's arm and squeezed, but not too tight as to cause pain to Dante.

"No! Please," the boy pleaded.

Dante waited a moment, checking the boy's face and feeling the lad's body language to see if the boy knew of what he was saying.

"You sure?" he asked.

Nero panted a little, closing his eyes and digging his face in the devil hunter's chest.

"Yes."

Dante them removed his hand and slipped it under Nero's thigh to curl it onto to his own leg, interlocking Nero to himself, holding him close as they fell asleep in each other's arms. It wasn't long until the next sun had raised, both Nero and Dante awake, their clothes back on and their swords put back in their place, but Nero didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay a bit longer, but he knew Kyrie was waiting for his return back home. Nero locked gaze with Dante once more, wanting to remember the devil hunter's eyes before he'd have to leave.

"You're welcome back here if you're ever around."

Nero sighed as he replied, "I'll keep that in mind."

With a loss of words, Nero gazed around the room looking upon each spot where he and Dante held each other, fought each other, and kissed each other, wanting the moments to sink into him.

"I'll see you again right?"

"I don't plan on going anywhere. You know where to find me," Dante assured.

"But, if you're in my neck of the woods, you'll let me know right?" the boy asked with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Only if you want me to," Dante replied with a soft smile.

Nero blushed, not expecting Dante to speak such words to him. Nero wasn't sure how to respond back and wasn't exactly great with goodbyes, so he silently turned his back to Dante and began to walk towards the door.

"Nero," the devil hunter spoke the boy's name with a warm gentleness.

Nero immediately stopped, as that was only the second time he had heard Dante speak his name, the devil hunter's voice echoing in his mind and then before he had time to even realize, Dante had slowly spun him around and drew him into a deep…_long_…kiss.  
Not being able to hold back his emotions any longer, Nero grasped strongly onto Dante, not wanting to let go, as Dante drew his arms around the boy and they held each other until the sun had shined completely through the windows.

With his last final words the crimson hunter spoke, "Don't look back, don't regret."


End file.
